


After He Wakes Up

by ArtemisMoonsong



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, I couldn't resist jotting this down, M/M, dawning realization that I suck at drabbles, okay I just played through this scene with Pell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMoonsong/pseuds/ArtemisMoonsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pell Lavellan just woke up from the strangest dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After He Wakes Up

The words had been hovering on my tongue ever since I’d sat up in bed, my heart beating fast. They danced around in the back of my head as I made my way downstairs, hand sliding along the wooden railing. They knocked at the back of my eyeballs when I stopped to talk to Josephine behind her ridiculously large desk.

“They’re waiting for you in the War Room,” she said, smiling.

“Oh,” I said. “Thank you.”

Those weren’t the words.

I made my way down the hallway, eyeing the slanting bit of sunlight piercing through the broken rubble. It would take an entire village—no, an army, to put this place back together. It wasn’t my concern, even if Cassandra would try to convince me otherwise.

I pushed against the heavy wooden door, not bothering to knock.

“See? I told you he would come.”

Leliana’s self-satisifed lightly accented voice brought scowls to the faces of her two companions. Cullen folded his arms over his chest while Cassandra walked towards me.

“Where have you been?” she asked. “We are trying to make sense of this place. I am trying to convince the others that we need a dedicated training yard.”

“Not at the expense of a place for the healers to set up,” said Cullen. “My soldiers aren’t so expendable as to be trained and thrust onto the battlefield without hope of being cared for afterward.”

“Do you think I do not care for the health and safety of our soldiers?” came the angry retort.

“Perhaps we should all sit down and breathe for a moment,” said Leliana. “Would anyone like something to drink? By the way, did you know there is quite the sizable cellar to house spirits below the castle? Of course it is mostly empty now, but Josie will...”

“That _monster_ could be tracking us as we speak, and you speak of wine cellars?” asked Cassandra.

“Come now, Seeker,” said Cullen. “There’s no need to snap at anyone like that. I’m sure we can all agree that preparing for the battle against Corypheus is our priority.”

“Fine. Then what is to be our first move?”

“Perhaps we should ask our new inquisitor,” suggested Leliana.

Cullen nodded and turned to me. “A fine suggestion. Inquisitor? What do you think. It’s true there is room for a sparring yard and even a barracks. But we’ve got wounded who need immediate tending to.”

“I kissed Solas in the Fade,” I blurted out.

The room went silent while everyone paused and stared at me.

“You—You did what?” Cassandra finally asked.

“I—oh.” Cullen chuckled and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh,” said Leliana, brightening, “How delightful! I _knew_ there was something going on between you two!”

I gaped at them all.

“ _That’s_ all you have to say?” I asked. “So what by the grace of Mythal am I supposed to _do_ about it?”

Cullen shook his head and held his hands up, as if to say he was the wrong person to propose such a question to, and Cassandra was still staring at me in shock.

“Kiss him again?” suggested Leliana.

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands.

"You call yourselves my advisors?" I said, my voice muffled behind my hands.

Leliana's light-hearted laughter filled the empty room, the sound echoing off the dilapidated stone walls and ceiling.

Maybe if I were lucky I'd be torn apart by demons before ever having to speak to Solas again, I thought.

The Creators could only be so kind.

 


End file.
